New Chances With An Old Love
by SkyeBlueDreamer
Summary: After Divorcing Naraku. 24 year old Kagome seals her heart from love, that is until a person from her past shows up. Will old feeling be rekindled? Will Kagome love someone again?


Chapter One

The First Time I Saw You

By: Skye Blue Dreamer.

Kagome sighed sadly as she looked at her wedding picture. That was the happiest day of her life, she looked beautiful and Naraku looked so handsome in his tux. They had been married for 6 years, the fist 4 and 1/2 years had been wonderful they had been so in love and happy together. A happiness she thought she'd never feel again after Sesshomaru had broken up with her. Right before their 5 year anniversary, Naraku had begun to act strangely. Coming home late at night sometimes never at all.

He always said he had late hours or had to take a business trip a few towns over, but he always called her, but eventually he called less and less. She was wondering if he was cheating on her. He loved her ddin't he? That's why they had gotten married.

She sighed again thinking back to their wedding day and the beautiful words he spoke to her.

FLASHBACK

_"The bride and groom have written their own vows. Naraku would you please recite yours?" The priest asked_

_ Naraku took Kagome's hands in his and smiled, She look beautiful in her heart shaped gown. It was white with a semi-puffy bottom and when the light hit it just right the snowflakes that littered it shined. Her long black hair falling in soft curls around her, pinned up with flowers and a veil. She was truly a Princess._

_"Kagome, The first time i saw you, I knew i wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You have touched my heart so deeply, I can't imagine my life with out you. Having you in my life makes me a better man, On this day I am so happy to call you my wife. I will love you forever and always Kagome, that is my promise too you." He said happily. He had so much love for her._

_"Kagome, will you please recite your vows?" The priest asked smiling at her._

_ Kagome smiled lovingly at Naraku, looking deep into his crimson eyes. He looked so handsome in his Navy tux with his hair pulled back into a pony tail. _

_"Naraku, The frist time I saw you, I fell in love. When we meet you made my heart lighter, and make me happier. There has never been a day where you haven't made me smile. The love we share is special and only comes along once in a lifetime. Standing here and becoming husband and wife, is the happiest day of my life. I love you forever, and always Naraku, that is my prmise to you." Kagome smiled tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. _

_"If there is anyone who believes this wedding shouldn't take place, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The priest called through the church._

_The room remained silent._

_"Then i now pronouce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled at the newly married couple._

_As they shared their first kiss as a married couple, Serena let the tears fall, she couldn't help it she was just so happy._

END OF FLASHBACK

She was happy then. Always smiling and laughing. Now she just feels sad. Kagome wiped away the few stray tears as she heard the door open. He was home, tonight was the night. No more guessing, no more hesitating. She wanted answers and she was going to get them.

KIND OF NARAKU POV.

Naraku shut the door quietly thinking that his wife was in bed. After all, it's after 3 a.m. He had been out with here again. God was she wonderful, so full of life and excitement. It's not like he didn't love his wife, because he did. Yet he felt as if something was missing in his life, and when he met Kikyo, he found that missing piece.

He sighed as he walked through the house taking off his jacket as he went, when suddenly the living room light flicked on. He turned around to see his wife sitting on the couch, holding their wedding picture. He had forgotton how beautiful she is. Her midnight hair flowing softly down her back and her chocolate eyes staring intely at him. Only it wasn't love they held for him like so many times before. This time it was something ,anger,and sadness.

"Honey, your up late." He said looking at her gently.

"Where have you been?" Kagome asked, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice.

"I told you Kagome, I had to work late, we are working on closing a big sale. You know that." Naraku said, telling her the same thing every time.

Kagome looked at him in disbelief. Standing up she walked over to him. She could smell a sweet purfume, and she knew it wasn't hers.

"You're lying to me. I called Onigumo and Kohaku. They said you guys had sealed the deal weeks ago. Tell me the truth Naraku." Kagome said her voice firm.

"Your wrong Kagome and I don't want to have this discussion with you right now." Naraku said as he started to walk away.

"Who is she Naraku? I can smell her purfume on you." Kagome replied, she watched as he stopped and visibly stiffened.

"Her name is Kikyo." He said sighing. It was no use trying to hide it from her now.

"How long?" Kagome whispered.

"What?" Naraku asked looking at her.

"HOW LONG? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN SEEING HER? BEDDING HER?! and when did you stop loving me?" Kagome yelled, tears of anger falling down her face.

"2 years. We've been seeing each other for 2 years. I never stopped loving you Kagome.." Naraku started.

"DONT LIE! If you still loved me, even a little bit you never would have done this. I loved you Naraku, I wanted to be with you." Kagome snapped.

"Only because Sesshomaru didn't want you." Naraku snapped back coldly.

Kagome gasped in shock. Never once had he ever said that too her. She finally knew then that he wasn't the same man she married. He was different. Hurtful. She looked at him coldly.

"Get out." She whispered looking at him.

"What? You really need to learn to speak up." Naraku commented.

"I said get out. Get your shit and get the hell out of my house. I never want to see you again Naraku. So do us both a favor and sign these." Kagome said grabbing a stack of papers from the coffee table.

Naraku looked down.

"You want a divorce." He said simply

"Yes. Now just sign the papers and get out." Kagome replied pointing his suitcases by the stairs.

Naraku looked at her as he signed the papers. Her cold gaze piercing him. He handed the papers back to her, grabbed his suitcases and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry." Naraku said.

"It's too late for sorry." Kagome said her back to him.

"I'm sorry i broke my promise to you." He said. Then he walked out the door never looking back.

Kagome dropped to her knees and cried. How could this have happened again. Why did she have to get her heart broken.

**That's the end of chapter one. This is my first Inuyasha fic that i am posting online. Please no flames but I am more then willing to take constructive criticisism and a beta reader if anyone is availble.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please Review!**

**Skye Blue Dreamer**

**Oh and before i forget I DO NOT I REPEAT NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...cept the ones i make if i put any in**


End file.
